One Shadow Nine Fists
|romaji= Ichiei-kyūken |othernames= |first=Battle 266 "Satomi Kajima" |wayoflife=Satsujinken |leader=Senzui (Shadow) Saiga Fūrinji (Shadow/Defected) |secondincommand= |members=Alexander Gaidar (Ice/Defected) Akira Hongō (Sky/Defected) Agaard Jum Sai (Flame/Defected) Cyril Rahman (Vold/Defected) Diego Carlo (Steel/Defected) Isshinsai Ogata (Flow) Mikumo Kushinada (Water) Silkwat Jenazad (King/†) Sōgetsu Ma (Moon/Defected) |formermembers= Jisei Ro (Moon) |styles=Fūrinji Style Ancient Martial Arts Combat Sambo Supreme Silat Lucha Libre Karate (Shinchi Nengen Style) Jujutsu (Kushinada Style) Muay Thai and Muay Boran Kalarippayattu Hard Style Chinese Kenpo Hakkyokuken Hikaken Kuremisago Style (Unamed Ninjutsu) |classes=7 Grand Master 4 Advance Grand Master |status= |affiliation=Yami (Unarmed & Armed Divisions) Hachiou Executioner Blade Yomi |counterpart= |extrapages= }}The One Shadow Nine Fists are the ten most powerful unarmed combatants of Yami and the leaders of the Hand-to-Hand Division of the organization. Each member is a master of a different martial art and promotes Satsujinken as their belief of what true Martial Arts are meant for. Each member also has a disciple, whom they have personally trained and who each make up the ten strongest members of Yomi. Each member is assigned an element as their symbol, which their disciples in Yomi use as well. Despite working together, they do not get along well, with Silcardo saying the only reason they have come together is so that they can avoid fighting each other. Also to note are the names of the nine Fists with regard to their degree of cooperation with Yami. Masters such as Silcardo Jenazad, Agaard Jum Sai, and Ma Sōgetsu, '''who rarely seem to co-operate with the other members, have titles which refer to themselves not as "Fists" but as "God" or "Sovereign". In stark contrast are '''Ogata and Alexander, who are both "Fists" and cooperative with the other members of Yami. This may simply be coincidental. There are currently seven active members: Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo were defeated and sent to Big Lock and Junazard was killed in his death match with Hongō. Agaard fought to a draw with Apachi and ended up incapacitated for two days, but because the fight took place in Yami's base, the Ryuzanpaku could not send him to big lock. Most recently, Alexander Gaidar and Diego Carlo have escaped Big Lock to participate in the Eternal Sunset. Six of the ten masters have Defected for Yami to stop the Eternal sunset cutting the strengh of One Shadow Nine Fist by 70% of their full power. It was revealed that Saiga Fūrinji, who was thought to have been leading Yami into the recreation of the Eternal Sunset, was actually not the one in charge. The actual leader responsible for leading Yami into the Eternal Sunset was the current head of the Kuremisago Clan, Senzui, who has been posing as Saiga the entire time. Despite not being the one who instegated the start of the Eternal Sunset, Saiga is still considered to be the leader of the One Shadow Nine Fists. It was also later revealed during Saiga's flashback that he orginally started the One Shadow Nine Fists as a peaceful organization, but somewhere along the way the OSNF became integrated into Yami. It is currently unknown when and how this exactly happened. Category:Satsujinken Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Yami